Walkthrough:Castlevania/Block 5
Stage 13 When the game starts, quickly go to the left and jump over the Hunchbacks that run to you: they'll disappear. You can also kill them, but it's more risky considering their random nature. Kill the Skeleton. The Holy Water sub-weapon can be found in a candle here, so be sure to take it. Kill the last Hunchback and climb the stairs to exit this section. Try to kill the first skeleton with the Holy Water: use one, quickly go to the left, and the skeleton will jump in the fire. Go to the right to make the other skeleton go to the right as well and quickly go back to the stairs to reach the upper part. Kill the skeleton and proceed to the right. Drop down and kill the enemies. Note that the Red Skeletons cannot be destroyed and will come back to life after a few seconds. A Pork Chop can be found in the last platform: destroy the left block to obtain it. Proceed and exit to the right. Stage 14 The Axe Armors have a lot of health, so be ready to avoid their axes and hit them several times. First, dispatch the Hunchback and then kill the Armor: you can kill both with the Holy Water. The first candle holds a Double Shot. Climb the stairs and kill the second Armor. Take the second stairs and exit. The first candle holds a rare Triple Shot: take it and climb the stairs. Kill the red skeletons and continue to the left. Quickly go down before the red skeletons come back and go to the left. Kill the armor and continue. Two red skeletons will attack you: kill them and continue. Take the stairs and kill the Armor. Go down, avoid the red skeleton while taking the stairs, and exit to the left. Stage 15 Destroy the Bone Pillar and the red skeleton before taking the stairs. Kill the second Pillar while staying on the stairs: you'll avoid taking damage. Kill the red skeleton and go to the right. A Pork Chop is hidden in the wall on the right: take it if needed and then climb up. This corridor is very dangerous, and leads to a very dangerous boss as well: be ready! Try to avoid or kill the Medusa Heads. You'll have to destroy two Axe Armors on the way: use your sub-weapons (Holy Water) for maximum damages. The best strategy is to take your time, and to avoid taking damage. Death awaits you! If you want a quick fight, jump the middle platform, and launch Holy Water on the right platform: Death will arrive and get stuck there. Alternate between Water and whip for a quick win. It works very well if you have the Triple Shot. If you don't have Holy Water, the best is to come with the Axe or the Cross. Try to avoid Death's projectiles and jump to attack him. You can use your sub-weapons to destroy the projectiles and damage Death. This fight is very hard, and a tiny mistake will be punished by the boss. Once defeated, avoid the remaining projectiles (yes, you can die even after the battle) and take the crystal ball. Category:Castlevania Walkthroughs